


When he sleeps

by Chmurka



Series: Corpo AU Watch Dogs [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmurka/pseuds/Chmurka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm... sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragilister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/gifts).



There are nights when Damien can’t sleep. Mostly there’s no reason to this insomnia, sometimes he drinks one beer too much, sometimes (if not always) he spends too much time on his computer without taking a breather outside. Sometimes he’s too exhausted to doze off and lying awake in bed gets old quite quickly.   
When he can’t sleep, and he doesn’t sit on the computer working, he tends to walk around their tiny apartment in darkness, carrying a mug full of water, flavoured with fresh lime - the only thing always present in their fridge, and jousting on items lying around on the floor. He sits by the window in the bedroom, smoking a cigarette after a cigarette and watching Aiden sleep half a meter away from him, on the bed.   
It might sound quite creepy at first - watching someone sleep, but Pearce is well aware of his lover’s weird habit and he doesn’t mind.  
Damien gets very melancholic during the night - it’s something he doesn’t really let out during the day and most certainly something that is not for Aiden to see; I mean, if he ever caught him listening to Enya on repeat and looking dreamily at the sky, he would never let it go. And Damien wouldn’t blame him either.   
There is a streetlight, right next to their window, which never goes out (well, apart from blackouts that are weirdly common in their neighbourhood). That means that even during the night, the room is never completely dark - orange(ish) light shines from between the curtains, letting Damien see the contours of his lover’s naked, slender body. His chest rising and falling with every breath he takes, and his lips moving during occasional mumble fits that Pearce throws after more stressful days at work.   
There are moments (and they are quite common, though Damien would never admit it) when Brenks gets scared for a few seconds, when he doesn’t hear Aiden’s breath, when his body is buried under the covers, not letting Damien see if his chest is moving. These terrifying seconds of doubt if the love of his life is still breathing are the worst part of these sleepless nights. He often gets up quickly and kneels next to the bed, lowering his head as close to Aiden’s face as possible without waking him up, to hear the soft sound of breathing. And he always sighs in relief and softly chuckles to himself for being such a wuss, when everything is in order, his lover is alive and well, warm and full of this scent that always makes him a bit lightheaded.  
He then lies next to him, slowly pulls him closer, ‘till their bodies are no longer two separate individuals, ‘till they become one, and curiously Damien notices, while drifting away to sleep, that somehow the beating of their hearts becomes simultaneous too.


End file.
